Party Ninja Wiki
Welcome to the Party Ninja Wiki Hello! Welcome to the Party Ninja Wiki!We have , and so far. Party Ninja also have an Facebook page. Here is the link:https://www.facebook.com/pages/Party-Ninja/386376444780716?ref=hl. If you want, you can like my page and follow here to see new stuff. See you there!!! Also, even though that this wiki is mainly for people all ages, there are some things in this wiki rated T(Teen 13+) and M(Mature+17). Browse at your own risk! 390133 386380121447015 1488613668 n.png|Who is Party Ninja?|link=Party Ninja|linktext=It's Party Ninja, our crime-fighting partying hero! I can't make that sound cool... iStock_000012707326XSmall (1).jpg|The heroes of this wiki!!!|link=Category:Heroes|linktext=To see the heroes, click VILLAINS_NEW_LOGO_WEB.jpg|The devious, the meanest, the toughest...|link=Category:Villans|linktext=Who are the villians? Let's find out, shall we? 1089mfgr.jpg|Niether good nor evil.|link=Category:Anti-Heroes|linktext=Who is neutral??? If you see an Party Ninja photo in the category, it does not have to do with PARTY NINJA!!! 11949849671589982655male_symbol_dan_gerhards_01.svg.hi.png|The man!!!|link=Category:Males|linktext=The strong, the bold, and the brave!!!! female-sign.png|The female!|link=Category:Females|linktext=Gossip around the newest girls in this wiki! Featured Page Pikmin (named after Olimar's favorite brand of carrots, Pikpik Carrots) are a semisentient plant-animal life-form indigenous to PNF-404. They are first encountered by Captain Olimar when his ship crash-lands on the planet in Pikmin. Pikmin come in a number of different colors, each indicating a unique set of attributes that better suit them to different environments. They are 2.9 cm/1.14 inches tall from foot-to-tip and are able to carry about 20 times their weight, just as ants do. The wild Pikmin that Olimar encounters in Pikmin 2 appear to remember him when he revisits PNF-404. Captain Olimar was noted in Pikmin to wonder, a bit uneasily, why the Pikmin do not attack him, and speculated that they might see him as a "parental figure". An idea commonly held by fans is that Olimar's helmet antenna resembles the stem on a Pikmin's head, and that the Pikmin see him as one of their own or as some kind of "Superior Pikmin". Although wild Pikmin, with the exception of Bulbmin, have never been observed to follow a leader, this explanation seems to be the most probable, and is further evidenced by the fact that Pikmin will imitate Olimar, such as by blowing imaginary whistles. For more info, click here. Wanna Help? To create a page, here is how: Type the name of the page on the box below, then click"Create new Article". width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article! To send a video to the Party Ninja Wiki, click here. To upload a image, click here. Featured Image Pikmin_types_-_Flower.png Brother Wikis *Scribble Hero Wiki *Ultra Mega Super Star WIki *Bullet Wiki *Super Smash Flash Wiki Featured Video Final Boss Phase 2 - Lava - New Super Mario Bros. Wii Music Extended Did you Know? *If you have seen this page in any other categories? Don' t mind that. This page also helps you to get the categories more quicker, or the one you want to go on. *Sonic the Hedgehog's middle name is "Maurice" in the Archie comics? *You can fight Zazz from Sonic Lost World in the app Sonic Dash? *Even though Bomberman is human, he was formerly a robot? *Bowser's page was originally supposed to be put in the Villans category, but since that he help Mario more than once, he is considered an "Anti-Hero". Rules There are some rules in this wiki that everyone have to followed. *''1)All pages can only be edited by administrator because this is the only wiki that haves the information from certain things. *2)A stub can only be a stub if it haves 0-2 headings. *3)Spaning is NOT allowed on ANY page on this wiki. If so, that player will be reported. *4)You can create a page if you want to, but it will be protected and maybe can't be edited by that person who created it. *5)''Any category that have 50 pages or more added to it will have to use the BigCat template. Pages That Wouldn't Be Made Characters with recent games would be added. SO far who wouldn't be in this wiki is: *Ichigo Quizzes *Which Zeti member are you?Zazz, Zomom, Master Zik, Zeena, Zor or Zavok? Too see, click the link below: **http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_News_Network:Personality_Quiz *Which character from the Hobbit is you? Too see, click the link below: **http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Hobbit_Personality_Quiz *Do you truly know Captain America? To see, click the link below: **http://marvel.wikia.com/Captain_America_Trivia_Quiz Latest News As of 2/21/14, Diddy Kong have been confirmed to be playable in SSB4! Latest activity There are a tons of pages here! Check all of them out by clicking . To login, click here. Don't have an account? Make one by clicking . When you make a account you can get achievements! Click to see who haves the most points so far. Party Ninja is a Waddle Dee who´s alignment is good. He is a savior of Popstar.Click here for more info. Who's your favorite TV character? Rabbids Goku Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Kirby Spongebob Squarepants Mario Category:Browse Category:Main Pages